The Enlighting Love
NB: Hello! 15 Forever is back for a new story~ and this time is not a one-shot. The ships included lots of minor ship. But the main ship is still a mystery~ That's all. Prolog "After all that happened, why '''Shade'? Why?? It's like a new war to us and yet you never told us to tell it to the Seniors! Whyyyy? Shade!" a female voice said, her voice cracked and crying all her tears down. 'And yet... saying that word when you gone...?' she thought. "Cherise! We gotta be quick!" Musical said. "But... Big Sis... How about Shade...?" Cherise asks, sobbing hardly while hugging Musical.'' "Brother '''Icicle' will take care of that. Everything will be alright, okay?"'' <<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<< "Big Brother Wrath!" Forgiveness calls, Wrath didn't turn to him but his four juniors did. "Yeah?" Murder replies politely. "Big Sis Patience want to said sth. to Big Bro!" Forgiveness said. "Oh, really?" Rebel said, suspicious. "Alright..." Wrath said, turning to his mini form and go away. "That's ... strange?" Violence said after a few secs of silence. "What did Sister Patience want to say?" Chaos asks. "Dunno... it's personal, I guess." Forgiveness said. "Alright, then." (...) "And one, ... two, three.. , defense!" Kindness said, teaching Rion Adjudicate and Love. "Good Job!" Kindness compliments, clapping her hands. "Yeah~!" Love said happily, glad that it's over. Rion turns to Pride and said "Thanks for teaching my partner, Kindness!" "No problem!" Kindness replied happily then he turned back to his virtue side. "Geez... just saying thank you, huh? Oh! Thank you Sister Kindness!" Rion said happily, blushing after remembering his partner. "You two are cute~!" Kindness said, giggling. Love smirks and made a face too, earning a 'Hmmph!' from the blushing Rion. (...) "Cowar' , I have to go to Wrath's place for a while." Envy said, approaching Cowardice and Necromancy. "Hee...? For what?" Cowardice asks. "Murder called me." Envy replied, smiling then turn to Necromancy. Necromancy looked at him and smiled until Envy said "Take care of her, okay?" Necromancy nods, understood the situation all the time. "Aww! Come back tomorrow, ok?" Cowardice said with her little 'hamster' eyes. "I'll come earlier than all of you.." Envy said. "Hoorayyy~!" Cowardice said, Necro' and Envy looked at each other and smile until Envy went away. "Necro'! We are going to do something fun today with Mischievous and the others!" Cowardice said, Necromancy chuckles a bit and pet her head gently, saying "We will, Cowar'... but at first, we should practice first~" "Okay! But I guess we have to tell Mischie' and the others about brother Envy, first!" Cowardice replied. "Alright." Necromancy said, walking together with Cowardice to their place. Meanwhile, Envy sighed and made a portal to Wrath's place, he didn't know what to feel right now because he just felt strange but he tried to shrugg it off. (...) "Brother Envy!! Thanks so much for coming!" Murder says happily. "Where's the others?" Envy asks, seeking the place but found no one. "Violence and Rebel went to Big Bro' Dili' for a while, Chaos visited Thriftless and the others." Murder replies. "So?" "So, it's just the two of us!" Envy laughs a bit and said "That's not what I meant, Mur'! So, what did you want to say? And ... where's Wrath?" Murder blushes in embarassment and replied "Big Brother Wrath went to Big Sis' Patience for a while!" "That's made me envy them." Envy said. "Why? Brother Envy can visit Sister Kindness anytime brother wants! Even now! Let's go~" Murder said, excited. "Murder!! I ask you why did you called me!" Envy said, blushing a bit while pulling Murder's coat to stop him. "Uwahhh! But if brother wanted to meet sister Kindness right now, it's okayyy!" Murder said, stopping his track but tried to open the portal. Envy grabbed him and put him into a hug, didn't let him go until he said the 'truth'. "Huwee! Brother!!" Murder said, struggling and trying to get out from the hug. "Not. Until. You. Said. It." Envy said, making Murder almost cried. "Just say it, Mur'... I'm here for you.." Envy said, calming Murder by petting his head. Murder calms down and didn't try to run away anymore. He hugs Envy back, sobbing silently into it then Envy mumbles Murder's name softly, petting his back gently. "Let it all out, Mur'... and until all of that were out and you felt better, .. tell me what's this thing that even Wrath couldn't know.." (...) "What was that?" Witchcraft said to himself, using his mini form. Shamanism and Demonism heard him and stare at each other. "What was what?" Shamanism whispered silently to Demonism. "Dunno! Our father is crazy sometimes!" Demonism replied, causing Shamanism to sigh and sweatdropping. Witchcraft suddenly 'pop out' in front of them and said "I have to go. Take care of this house with Animancy!" then he makes a portal and gone. There's a few silence until Shamanism speaks "Yeah, he's crazy.." "Since when did father had a 'teleportation' move?" Demonism said. "Shamanism! Demonism! I found a dog in the backyard!" Animancy shouts. "What a f**king piece of..." (...) 'Light and Dark? What? I don't understand! What's that grey light colour there?' Witchcraft thinks, running deep into a forest. 'Why couldn't I use my portal when I'm in the middle of the forest and want to search ahead?' he thought. There, he stops and found an amazing scenery of a waterfall with the beautiful view of the green trees and grasses. 'Beautiful' thought Witchcraft then he looks at the red flower and a pink butterfly neared him. Suddenly the sun got closed by the clouds and the flower became 'dark'. The butterfly flew quickly than ever, wanting to leave the place as soon as possible. Witchcraft felt some strange aura and became uncomfortable. 'Something went wrong...' he thought then run away too. 'But I'm sure that this is the place!' (To be continued~ Sorry if this is not 'like Prolog') Kategori:Fifteen's Stories Kategori:Romance Kategori:Characters Kategori:Enlighting Series Kategori:Fanficts Kategori:Family Kategori:Friendships Kategori:Deadly 7 Inside Me Kategori:Ships Kategori:Hurt/Comfort Kategori:Relationships